By Birth
by HanMarieeD94
Summary: Rian Sorrentino is full-blooded wolf by birth. Never heard of this was not anticipated by her uncle, Jeremy. Her uncle, the pack alpha, has summoned her and the rest of the pack home. When a girl is found dead the local authorities peg it as a wolf attack. Of course it wouldn't stop there, but you'll just have to find out for yourself.


I was eighteen the first time it happened. No one expected it. A girl born of wolf decent to actually turn had never been seen, let alone heard of. There was no doubt in my mind, well maybe a few doubts. After I didn't turn at sixteen, I was worried. My Uncle Jeremy took me in when I was just a child. He thought I had no idea that I lived in a house full of wolves. That facade was quickly shattered on my eighteenth birthday.

The whole experience was awkward and brutally painful.

"Nick everyone's downstairs. What are we doing?" I hissed.

He gave me a mischievous smirk, "You'll see." He put his right hand over my eyes.

"You're clever. How am I supposed to see now, Sorrentino?"

Nick's left hand gripped my waist, "Do you trust me?" His voice coming from just below my ear.

My mouth suddenly dried up, leaving me with only slight movement. I nodded my head up and down.

He chuckled, "Then just do as I say."

The smell of roses filled my nose, which is weird, because they smelled as if they were in front of my face. I heard the trees swaying just outside of the window of the room we were now standing in. His smell was everywhere.

"If Jeremy or Clay catch us, we are dead." I complained.

"Would you just enjoy something for the first time in your life without complaining." He tightened his grip on my hips. His hands roughly slid up my sides bringing the thin dress up and exposing my lower half.

"Nick..." I sighed.

His hot breath hit my ear as he spoke, "Should I stop?"

I moaned when his left hand brushed over a very sensitive spot.

"I'm going to take that as a no." He brought my ear between his teeth and nipped. Regular breathing was not an option.

Still blindfolded he pushed me onto the bed. I felt his teeth graze my belly button and hover over my teal thong.

"Teal?" Nick asked.

"Were you expecting white?" I teased.

"Touché." He peeled them down my long legs.

With every touch my breath became more ragged.

Nick stopped and removed the blindfold. His eyes were a soft green and full of caution, "Are you ready?"

Three simple words, eleven letters, three syllables, but they held so much meaning. There's not a person in this world I'd rather share this experience with more than Nick. He didn't scare me, my lack of experience did.

"Rian?" His worried voice snapped me out of my rant.

"I'm ready." I assured him and myself.

He placed himself in front of my entrance. I didn't dare look down. There was a pressure building as he pushed deeper, then a pain. A pain I'll never forget. It grew as he started to pump faster.

I couldn't stand it anymore, "Stop!" I yelled. He quickly removed himself.

"Ri what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" His words just jumbled into nothing in my head as the pain grew worse.

My whole body shook and felt as if someone was peeling my flesh off my bones. My bones. They started snapping and shifting. I was shifting. I was finally making the change. My relief was swept away by the burning coming from all directions.

Multiple footsteps came into the room. Great I'm naked in front of people.

"Nick what's going on?" Jeremy's voice commanded.

"We were...uh we were..." Nick stuttered.

"Having sex?" Clay interjected.

"That." Nick growled, "and she started screaming. I don't know what to do!"

"Rian, it's Jeremy. Can you tell me what hurts?" He rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything! Don't touch me please!" I begged.

"Do you smell that?" Clay asked sniffing the air.

They all sniffed.

"Impossible." Jeremy spoke.

Memory lane is bittersweet when it comes to Nicholas Sorrentino. I haven't seen him in almost five years. I avoid coming home as much as possible. My job has become quite the handy excuse. My cases keep me busy enough to where I don't always have to lie about not going home. Being a wolf and a detective has it perks. I'm one of the youngest detectives in the state.

"Detective Sorrentino, over here!" One of the officers yelled. You might have noticed Nick and I have the same last name. Well it's because we are married, but we've been separated for five years. Neither of us has gotten around to filing for divorce.

I approached the officer's desk that hollered for me.

"Grady wants to see you." He said.

I sighed. Grady is the captain. He's a grade A asshole. He's got the whole pig thing down to a T. I knocked on his office door and received a not so friendly welcome. He's a sight for sore eyes with his slicked back black hair, very round features, and short stature. How someone like that could become a police officer, let alone a chief, is beyond me.

"What is Sorrentino?" He barked.

"They said you were looking for me, sir."

"I've caught wind of a case close to your home. They have granted you jurisdiction. You leave tomorrow." He nonchalantly signed a piece of paper and tossed it my way.

"Excuse me?" Is all I could say.

He stopped whatever he was doing and looked up at me slowly, with those beady eyes, "Did I stutter? Are you deaf? Is this something not connecting in your brain? Get your ass in New York, or that pretty little ass will be looking for a job! Now get the fuck out!" He screamed. I took the paper from his desk and exited stage right.

I pulled my iPhone out and called the only person who could be responsible for my summons.

"Hello?" His smooth voice said.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" I asked.

"Be here this afternoon. There's a meeting." He stated.

"I've got a life-" he cut me off by hanging up. Sneaky bastard knew I couldn't just walk away.

That's how it's always been. Whatever he says goes and by law as a pack member I have to follow it. My failed attempt at a normal life is to be blamed on him.

I chewed my nails as the cab got closer to my childhood home. It's not that my childhood was bad or anything, it's what lies behind that door now. I abandoned them, I ruined my marriage, I burned the bridges that got me where I am today.

"We are here Miss." The thick foreign man said.

"Thank-you." I handed him the money and got out of the cab.

Not much had changed in Stonehaven. The property was still very well kept. Glamorous cars still parked in the driveway. I held my breath as I knocked on the door. They were all waiting for me on the other side. My ears had picked up on their voices and shuffling feet. They all smell the same as well.

Jeremy opened the door with a welcoming smile on his face. Mine, however, was not as warm.

"Don't look at me like that. This isn't a reunion. We are all here so start the meeting." I snapped.

"Dinner first then business." He smiled.

"Lose the attitude striker!" Clay pulled me into his chest and rubbed his fist into my hair.

"Clay stop! Get your big ass off of me!" I pushed against him with wolf strength. He stumbled back and laughed loudly. "You ogre."

"Rian hostility won't make this any easier." Logan said.

"Logan!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hadn't changed a bit. Always the voice of reason.

"You look great. Running often?" He chuckled.

"I run on my off days. I tried resisting, but it took control one day. No a pretty sight." I joked.

The strongest scent in my memory filled the room and I heard him breathing slowly. Nick was nowhere to be seen though. My body must've tensed up, because Logan was rubbing my back.

"He's upstairs." He said.

"I don't trust myself around him alone." I said lowly.

"You'll be okay. He knows you're here and you know he's listening." He flashed me an all white smile.

I rolled my eyes and walked slowly up the stairs. The smell of nervousness and adrenalin was all around me. For the first time and five years I'll see the man I've loved and will always love. Still nothing changes the fact we shouldn't be together. My hand reached for the very warn door handle. His breath hitched when I began to open it.

There he was standing in front of my bedroom window. His gaze made it seem as if he didn't know I had entered the room, but the rapid beating of his heart said otherwise. Beautiful as ever. How can someone as attractive as him get even more attractive?

A musky smell lingered in the air that didn't belong to him. I sniffed harder. It belonged to a woman and a man. Sex is a strong scent that's hard to get rid of, but he knew that. Some things never change.

"Nick." I said.

"Ri," he looked at me with those big green eyes, "Rian." He corrected. There's no use for my nickname anymore. I only allowed people to call me that in my good graces. He was not among them.

"I'd ask how you've been, but it smells as if you've been busy." I threw my tote on the pure white bedspread.

"There's that cynical tone I haven't missed. It doesn't take you two minutes to resort to being a bitch." He glared at me. "Then again I'd be a bitch too if I was as dried up as you."

"Trust me babe, I'm far from dried up." I flashed the diamond ring on my left ring finger. It's not an engagement ring, it actually belonged to my great grandmother, but that's details I'm not willing to share.

He grabbed my hand, "You're engaged?" His features were unreadable.

I swallowed hard, "Y-yes. Yes I am." I stuttered.

"We aren't even divorced." He said quietly.

"I filed last week." I lied. Why am I lying?

He let go of my hand and walked back over to the window. Not saying a word. I always hurt him. I drug my body to where he was standing. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Nick, what are you thinking?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his back.

"I never thought...I never thought this day would come." He whispered.

"Did you think we would just do this forever? Nick please."

"No the day you would lie to me." He twist out of my arms.

"Excuse me?" I scowled.

He laughed, "Your grandmother gave you that for your thirteenth birthday. Nice try though."

"I may not be engaged, but that divorce paper is very much real." I threatened.

"I'll have my lawyer look over it." he slammed the door shut.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I hit my hand against my forehead and fell into the bed.

Now I have to actually file for the divorce. He was and still is my soul-mate. I know that. With every part of me still thrives for him. My heart is yelling at me to make amends and rekindle our marriage. My brain knows better than to do that. I just hold him back. Nick is a free versatile spirit. He needs freedom and space. When we are together that doesn't happen.


End file.
